waiting for her parents to come home
by Nightwing15
Summary: a 16 year old girl waits at home for her parents to return from a tragic accident ( summary stinks i know new at this though)
1. A letter from school

waiting for her parents to come home

**Ok just bear with me this is my first fanfic so plz review and tell me what you think :)**

**I don't own storm hawks :( but i do own Kayla**

** anyone can use her just let me know first :)**

…

A few years after the war, a miracle happened for piper and Aerrow. The day that Kayla was born. A beautiful baby girl with green eyes and sweet browny blue coloured hair that went down to her shoulders.

Over the years she grew into a beautiful young woman who loved playing sky-night like her father but also had an interest in crystals as well as her mother. One day after school Kayla was in her room playing around with crystals and listening to music when Aerrow opened the door and showed her a letter from school and thats when she knew she would be in trouble. " hi dad hehe" she tried to be optimistic about it but Her father had a concerned yet angry look on his face. " do you want to explain to me why I got a letter from your teacher today?" he asked in a very firm tone "well not really" again kayla tried to sound optimistic, Aerrow sighed and walked down stairs to go find piper who was in the crystal lab also working on a paralyser crystal. "she won't tell me but I don't get why she has got detention again this week" Aerrow said before sitting down next to his wife "maybe because she got into another fight with someone again" piper answered in a soft feminine voice that made a wave of comfort flow over Aerrow. " Who though, she always had friends and never got in trouble but now…. i just don't understand why it happens in the second year of training". Piper sighed and turned to Aerrow " don't worry hon we will find out sooner or later"

A few hours later Piper called Kayla down for dinner and as usual she was a little late but this time something was different about her, Instead of her cheery attitude she normally has, she was slow and a little pale " Kayla are you feeling alright" Aerrow asked a little worried. "Yeah dad I'm ok just tired thats all… Um mum I'm not feeling well can i just go to bed?" " sure sweetie i'll save you something if you feel like it later ok". "Thanks, night you guys" and she walked off to bed.

**Hey everyone don't worry i will be adding more chapters ( when i figure out how hehe) don't worry i will figure it out plz review And let me know what you think :) ( feedback and criticism welcome) **


	2. the surprise attack from HIM!

Waiting for her parents to come home

**yay i figured out how to add chapters so enjoy the next one**

**disclaimer: i don't own storm hawks but do own Kayla remember to let me know if u want to use her cause i won't mind :)**

…

It was 2:00 in the morning and Aerrow still couldn't get to sleep. So he decided to go a walk (after checking on everyone first).

He quickly changed into his uniform but didn't bother getting his blades assuming there would be no danger(but boy was he wrong). He silent closed the door but sending a small glance at his sleeping angel and quietly went out the door.

The night was clear and the moon gave off a silvery glow, he breathed a small sigh of relief not knowing that the piercing red eyes of a certain talon was lurking in the shadows.

The next morning Kayla instantly woke up with a worried expression on her face and bolted down stairs through the front door and of course Radarr notices and runs after her sensing that something wasn't right.

Kayla knew something wasn't right and kept running until she saw something in the distance, as she got closer she instantly realised who it was. "DAD!" she was horrified at the sight of her father but kept running towards him. When she got there she almost felt sick. Aerrow was lying on the side of the road with blood pooling around him and a large cut on the side of his ribcage " dad, dad come on wake up please WAKE UP!" she was gently shaking him and realised it wasn't working, Radarr came running up and also felt like he was going to be sick but that didn't matter because all he wanted to do is make sure his boy was ok and he would wake up but no use he wouldn't.

"Radarr we have to get him home now can you help me?" he chirped in agreement and they bother gently put his arms around their shoulders and dragged him back to the house, luckily it wasn't to far. Once they got home Kayla kicked the door open and Yelled out "MOM HELP ITS DAD HE'S HURT!" Piper came running down stairs and gasped when she saw how Aerrow was " Radarr go upstairs and grab some towels and the med kit hurry!" as radarr ran upstairs Piper and Kayla gently placed Aerrow on the couch in the living room.

While Piper ran to the kitchen to find something to clean up the blood, Kayla tried to stop the bleeding with her hands but it wasn't working, suddenly Radarr came running in the same time as Piper did "good job Buddy" she smiled and Radarr chirped in response

Kayla desprerately placed the towel on the wound and added pressure to it and fortunately it stopped bleeding after 3 minutes

and sighed in relief Piper looked so stressed and worried as

she gently stroked his pale face. "Kayla what happened" she had a feeling but she wanted to know anyway "well, I woke up and knew something was wrong so i ran out the door with radarr and down the road i found dad on the side of the street with blood everywhere, I thought i was going to be sick and then we brought him home". "OK i might know but i don't think… now he was destroyed but how can that be" Piper's voice railed into a whisper but loud enough for Kayla to hear "mom what do you mean who was destroyed?" Piper hesitated as she said his name… "Dark ace"

**Oh no whats going to happen don't worry you'll find out next chapter :**


	3. the news story and pain

Waiting for her parents to come home

**Hi again getting the hang of this and so I'm going to add another chapter for everyone**

**Disclaimer- like i said before i don't own storm hawks ( wish i did though love the show) and yes i own Kayla and u can use her just tell me first :)**

…

It has been a few hours since Kayla found Aerrow and he still hasn't woken up which is really making everyone worried " Mum, are you ok you look jumpy" " huh, oh I'm ok hon just worried thats all. i think i'll go check on your father and radarr" Piper sadly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room while Kayla wet upstairs to put some music on for awhile. She finally found a song she like after a few minutes or so and put in the CD player and when she pressed play it started 'the day that never comes' by Metallica (Metallica is my favourite band by the way) and started to tap along to the beat then eventually fell asleep.

A little while later she heard someone scream and she instantly ran down stairs and when she got there the sight wasn't pretty."mum what happened, wheres dad?" " the talons…attacked…Dark ace took him…"

She was on the verge of tears that her Father was taken and her mother being an emotional wreck.

"ok mum calm down we will get him back and Dark ace will pay in the mean time go lie down i'll clean up" she smiled weakly and got up with Kayla's help " Your a good girl sweetie and don't worry about Dark ace ok i'll find him and kill him if he's hurt Aerrow and worse than he already is"

Piper slowly walked upstairs and wen to bed while KAyla started to help Radarr clean up and maybe…just maybe a clue to where the Dark ace is but unfortunately no luck

…

Aerrow woke up with a massive headache and very sore ribcage. He opened his eyes to a blinding white light so he instantly closed them again so he could let them adjust to the lift, when he opened them with more caution this time he realised he wasn't in the street or at home he was in a prison on…Cyclonia. Suddenly the door opened and the dark ace walked in with a strange sort of crystal " ah your awake do you know what crystal this is Aerrow" by the look on his face Dark ace knew the answer "no? oh well you will just have to find out the **hard** way" Before he could realise what was happening Dark ace shot a ray of energy at him he screamed in agony as it shot pain right through him and after like an eternity it stopped " not enjoying this Aerrow honestly i thought you could stand the lowest level well we might have to go the next level hmm?" with a wicked smile on his face he shot another powerful ray of energy but this one was stronger than the last.

"AAAAAAAAAGH" Aerrow tried to hold back his scream because he didn't want to show satisfaction to the Dark ace but he couldn't keep it in, the scream was so loud and ear piecing you could here it from all around the dark kingdom"come on Aerrow let it all go don't hold it tin otherwise the pain will get worse"

" please…STOP…PLEASE!"

The Dark ace was finally satisfied with the sky knight and decided to leave him be for now. " very well then its stopped until later" as Dark ace walked out of the cell Aerrow began to feel very sick and he passed out as the darkness consumed his vision.

…

It has been 3 hours and the house was all fixed up "good job buddy" Radarr chirped in gratitude than scurried off to do what ever he does these days and Kayla went into the living room to watch some tv. As she turned it on the news channel was on and a breaking story was showing " Breaking news… Terra neon was attacked by the evil master cyclonis…Fire and burning rubble everywhere. Firemen are desperately trying to put out the fire and rescue the survivors but no luck… more on this tragic event after the break" Kayla stared in awe as she was watched the story and then came back to reality when Rdarr climbed up on her shoulder and perched himself where he usually sits on his boys shoulder and gave a whimpering chirp " i know buddy he'll be ok trust me". They looked at the time and realised it was 5:30pm so She got up and started to make something for dinner. Piper woke up and rubbed her eyes then sleepily got out of bed and down stairs to see her sweet little girl cooking dinner and humming at the same time : hey sweetie need any help? Kayla jumped as she heard her mother and turned around to meet her eyes " no mum its ok i got it just sit down and i get you a drink of water" "thanks baby girl'. Through dinner Kayla asked Piper if she had seen the news about terra neon " oh yes hon tragic isn't it, its like Cyclonis is targeting innocent people now what will it take for her to stop the outrageous behaviour" she sighed and stood up " mum sit down i'll get it for you" she smiled as she sat down again

**Ok here is the next chapter, by the way just thought of this over the weekend and for a nw story how about a tangled storm hawks crossover plz let me know if u like it or not :) new chapter will be up soon**


	4. the deal

waiting for her parents to come home

**Hey everyone sorry haven't been updating lately since we are moving soon, mum has been looking up houses and stuff but don't worry i promise i'll get as many chapters up as i can before we pack up and go**

**Disclaimer: I know I've said this already but i do not own storm hawks and you know the story with Kayla :)**

…

After the news story Piper was mentally trying to figure out a plan to rescue her husband while reading a book and kayla was mentally worrying about both her parents while playing her laptop.

Piper looked at the time and realised it was 11:00pm "Kayla why don't you go to bed, its late"

"Ok mum but if you need me wake me up ok love you" she gave her mother a hug and silently walked upstairs because Radarr was curled up on pipers lap fast asleep.

Ten minutes later Piper placed Radarr in this bed and checked on Kayla to make sure that she was asleep and decided that she was going to put her plan into action.

Before she left she wrote a letter but while she was doing that Radarr woke up and climbed onto her shoulder "Radarr what are you doing up?" he gave her a look that said he wanted to help get his boy back "ok you can come but you need to be quiet ok". She placed the note on the fridge and silently grabbed some stuff and walked out the door.

…

When the Dark ace walked into the cell he saw that Aerrow was still unconscious from the last 'talk' they had (which was half an hour ago)

A minute late Aerrow woke up to a unpleasant sight and he jumped but relaxed a bit when he saw who it was but he didn't let his guard down "Hello again Aerrow how are you doing this evening?" HE gave his evil smile for the 100th time today and Aerrow replies sarcastically (hehehe) "not bad today Dork ace how about you?" although he was still in pain he thought it was funny although Dark ace didn't so he grabbed his sword and with hilt he jabbed Aerrow's rib where he was attacked in the first place.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream "That will teach you won't it" and with that he left to go and talk to master Cyclonis about a mission he received earlier. When he got there he was shocked at what he saw

_**Flashback:**_

_Piper and Radarr flew up to Cyclonia and was approached by talons when they landed "we didn't come to fight we came to make a deal with your master" They all stared at her dumbstruck but led her to the throne room. When they entered Master Cyclonis was at her machine probably making a deadly crystal to ale over Atmos again_

_"What is it?" she asked with her icy voice that always sent shivers down Piper's spine. " My lady a storm hawk has requested your presence" She turned around and smiled when she saw Piper " leave us" she commanded and the talon guards left. "Hello Piper my you look nice, come to get your sky knight back have we?" Radarr growled but Piper stood her ground "I've come to make a deal… I'll give you my only helix stone if and only if you return Aerrow back to me" The empress thought over it for a minute and smiled "also let us leave without any sneak attacks"._

_"hmm….. I accept your offer Guards Bring the sky knight to me"_

**End of Flashback**

When the Dark ace walked into the room he saw the storm hawk and heard what his master had said.

the guards walked out of the room and a few minutes later they came back with the unconscious skyknight while Piper handed the stone to the empress and when she turned around she gasped, Aerrow was again covered in dry blood with cuts all around his torso and back. "Aerrow!" Piper and Radarr ran up to him and she cradled him in her arms. "ah Dark ace how nice of you to join us this morning" cyclonis 'kindly' said as he walked up besides her still staring at the crystal mage "May i ask of what is going on here master?" He asked with a confused look on his face. " Piper and I made a deal, she gave me her only helix stone in exchange for her Skyknight and I couldn't refuse an offer for a powerful crystal" "Hmm interesting master".

The guards started to form around the storm hawks but the young empress informed them to stand down, Piper gently placed Aerrow's arm around her shoulder and picked him up with Radarr's help and turned to leave but before she went through the large wooden doors she turned around and said "Thank you" although her voice was filled with anger and hate it had a little forgiveness in it so they left Cyclonia without any problems at all.

"master are we just going to let them leave?" the young empress sighed "unfortunately Dark ace that was part of the deal we made, such a shame though Those two would have been excellent test subjects so did you enjoy the torture?" The DArk ace gave an evil smile "very much thank you master"

…

The next morning Kayla woke up and went down into the kitchen only to find that Radarr wasn't in his bed and Piper wasn't up "strange its 9:30am normally mum is awake by now" suddenly she saw the note on the fridge so she grabbed it and it said

_Kayla._

_I'm sorry for not waking you up when I left but Radarr and I have gone to get your father back. don't worry about us sweetheart but we should be back by noon tomorrow_, _I know you might be a little worried and mad for not telling you but i didn't want you to get hurt but don't worry i promise when your father gets better we will go to terra Neon for a family day love you and see you when we get home_

_mum._

She stared at the note feeling a little upset but mostly worried about her parents so after she had breakfast she sat out the on the front yard and waited for them to come home.

**yay next chapter is done i'll update as soon as I can :**


	5. the ride home and the phone call

waiting for her parents to come home

**Hey everyone i got kinda good news…we finally found a house and all we got to do is sign the contract and get the ok from pest control etc. But like i said i promise i will get as many chapters on the story as i can.**

**Disclaimer-you know the story so I'm going to just skip this one :)**

…

It was almost sunset and they still haven't returned home, Kayla was getting more worried by the minute but she still wouldn't budge. A few minutes later she decided to go inside and get something for dinner although still not taking her mind off the incident and the disappearance of her father and her mother going to rescue him. The phone called while she was in the kitchen so she jogged to the living room and answered it. "hello?" "hey kiddo its uncle Junko can I talk to piper please" "hey uncle Junko, sorry she isn't home…neither is dad" He could sense the worry in her voice "whats up Kayla did something happen?" she hesitated "well…"

A few minutes later she finished retelling what happened to Junko and she could tell that he was stunned, "Oh no I hope they're ok do you want me to fly over?"

she slightly chuckled "that would be great see you in a few?" "see you in a few, love ya darlin won't be long bye"

"love you too see you in a bit" and she hung up the phone, went back to the kitchen to grab her dinner and went back outside to see if she could spot her parents of Junko.

…

They were finally away from Cyclonia's border and no where near the creepy terra. Piper was holding onto Aerrow with his head on her shoulder and flying her heliscooter with one arm. Radarr was a good help in trying to keep them balanced as well. Suddenly the Engine started to slow down "Hey Radarr we gotta land for a bit ok I need to change the engine crystals" He gave her a chirp to agree and flew to the closest terra they could find luckily it was the loading docks at the depot. While Radarr went to get a few crystals and hopefully a med kit Piper stayed with Aerrow and checking his wounds to make sure they weren't infected, they were deep but not too deep although they might need some stitches.

Suddenly she spots a few Cyclonian skimmers heading to the depot so she picks up Aerrow and they hide in a small bush and hope that they don't see them or Radarr for that matter but luckily they didn't see them and kept walking to the delivery place probably picking up something for the master.

Not long after the talons left Radarr came running out with a few crystals, a small med kit and a bottle of water in his mouth, "Good job buddy" Piper said scratching behind his ear where he liked it so the put the engine crystals in and placed the other supplies in the storage box, they grabbed Aerrow and flew off to the skies once again.

…

Not long after the phone call Junko turned up and Kayla rushed over and gave him a big hug "Hi Uncle Junko I missed you" they both had big smiles on their faces "Missed you to kiddo, so any news yet?" "nothing I hope they're ok"

she had that worried face that Aerrow had when they flew into a massive herd of sky sirens "hey don't worry if I know those two, fear is nothing to them especially your dad" "your right" they went inside since it was getting dark and since they were bored they played monopoly for awhile and Junko decided to stay the night because it was later and he didn't want to leave Kayla by herself but the thought of the two still hung in their minds.

**There you go another chapter completed next will be up soon :)**


	6. Monopoly and the cave

waiting for her parents to come home

**Hello everyone thank you Aussie Shelia for the review really appreciate and so i will update specially for you**

**Disclaimer- you know the story**

…

"Ha I win again" Kayla was happy because she won monopoly 3 times in a row although it was only 10:30pm and her parents still haven't come back yet.

"seriously?… you're good at this kiddo"

Junko was happy to but kind of embarrassed that his niece beat him 3 times but looked at the time and yawned "ok Kayla I think it's time to get some sleep you look like you haven't slept a wink lately" She yawned too "thats because I haven't since Dad was hurt and kidnapped, but I guess I could sleep for a little while" "well why don't we put a movie on in the living room your pick" "ok thats sounds fun can I go make some popcorn?" he thought it over for a minute "why not" she jumped up and ran to the kitchen while Junko set up the living room and put the television on.

Kayla came back after she fixed up the popcorn with a heat crystal, set in on the coffee table and went to pick a movie while Junko was getting a few blankets and pillows when his communicator went off.

"hey Kayla just have to go out for a sec" "ok i'll set up here how does 'the incredible Hulk' sound?" "sounds great i'll be back in a second" so Junko stepped outside and opened the frequency "This is Junko" …static… "Junko it's Piper Great news, we got Aerrow but he's in a bad condition, we are on our way home, let you know when we are close" "that's great Kayla and I are just putting on a movie call back when you can" "thanks Junko for looking after Kayla I will, Promise." The connection closed

and he went back inside to find Kayla snuggled up on the lounge with the remote "ok lets get this movie started" he sat next to Kayla and she snuggled up to him and pressed play.

…

The ride home was smooth after reloading the crystals, after awhile it was getting too Dark so they decided to land on the nearest terra which was Terra Xoam. When they landed they found a small cave for the night when Radarr found some wood Piper pulled out her phoenix crystal to make a fire. "there we go at least it will stay warm for the night, hey Radarr can you grab the med kit for me" Radarr nodded and ran to the helicopter while Piper put Aerrow in a lying position, Radarr came back with the med kit and bottle of water "Thanks Radarr" She pulled out a tissue from the kit and put a bit of water on it and started to clean the blood off his wounds.

After awhile the blood was cleaned up and the wounds were bandaged but there was blood seeping through which meant that they were still bleeding. "well it will have to do until we get back to a hospital on Atmosia". She grabbed a few blankets, put on over Aerrow and cuddled up next to him while Radarr curled up between us and eventually fell asleep.

**I know its a little short but it's almost over so i'm running out of ideas but thanks to all who reviewed :**


	7. the hospital

waiting for her parents to come home

**Hey everyone unfortunately this is the end but i will be writing more stories soon **

**Disclaimer- for the last time in this story I don't own story although i wish i did and if i did there would be more seasons!**

**Claimer i own Kayla but you can use her just let me know first :)**

…

The next morning Piper woke up with a slight worried expression on her face, through the night she could here Aerrow mumbling something but couldn't make out what and he looked like he was in real bad shape, she sighed and stood up to stretch. After looking out of the cave to make sure it was safe they decided to get going while it was still early so they could get to Atmosia quickly. they packed up their thing and set out again.

After a few Hours or so they caught site of a familiar light in the distance and realised that they were home "finally we're back". They made their way to the hospital and told them what happened so they are going to do a few z-rays and some tests while Piper gives Junko a call "I'll be back n a minute Radarr" he nodded and she walked outside "Hello?" "Junko it's Piper were back and at the hospital. do you think you could bring Kayla over?"… static… "sure on our way" She was happy that Her husband was ok and Kayla was ok but inside her mind something was telling her that they weren't ok but she pushed the thought aside and waited for Junko to arrive.

Five minutes later a familiar skimmer came into view and landed near the entrance in the parking lot "Mum!" Kayla came running up to her mother and gave her the biggest hug ever "Kayla are you alright?" "I'm ok what about you and dad and Radarr?" she was panicking now "Kayla calm down we're ok, Junko thanks for looking after her" He smiled "it's no problem". They all went inside to see if the results were in yet. "Kayla why don't you go find Radarr he knows where Aerrow is ok, me and Junko need to talk about something,he's on the second floor near the x-ray facility" "ok mum won't be long" she walked off to the elevators. "so what do you need to talk to me about?" "Lets go get a coffee and i'll tell you everything".

10 minutes later Piper finished her story on the attack and rescue "…and we came back here" she sighed and looked like she was about to cry "It's ok Piper he'll be alright… I just know it" she smiled and hugged him "thanks Junko I really needed that".

…

KAyla got off the elevator and found Radarr outside the x-ray facility "Radarr!" he turned around and ran up to Kayla and perched himself on her shoulder "it's good to see you buddy, is dad ok?" he just shrugged and suddenly a doctor came out with some pictures "excuse me miss but do you happen to be related to the sky knight Aerrow?" "yes he's my dad is he ok?"

"yes he is but it will take time for him to heal if you like I can give a prescription for some painkillers that will help" Kayla smiled with relief "Thank you so much" is it ok if I go see him?" "yes of course he is in room 241 have a nice day" "thanks".

…

Kayla found the room she was looking for and peeked inside but no one was there except Aerrow so she went inside "hey Dad I missed you" Aerrow was monitored and had an IV needle in his hand, the little beep on the screen told her that he was alive but barely "I'm so sorry dad I let you get taken" she started to cry now "shhhh it's ok" she shot her head up to see Aerrow smiling weakly at her and when she saw it she started to cry harder and hugged her dad like she wasn't going to let go and if she did he will vanish "Kayla… look at me, it wasn't your fault I wasn't aware that he was back and if I did i would've protected you better, you know I will let nothing append to you or your mother or the guys or anyone else, thats what being a sky knight is about, protecting the ones around you" seeing his only daughter like this didn't make him feel any better and his heart was filled with guilt.

…

Radarr went down to the coffee shop where Piper and Junko were and went up to them "hey buddy did Kayla find you?" he nodded and pointed to the elevator and started to walk over there "you want us to follow you?" he smiled and pressed the button.

A few seconds later they stepped out of the elevator and went to an information desk, while Piper asked about the results, Junko followed Radarr to the room, "thank you" she waved to the lady at the desk and followed to others. When they got there they heard crying, they immediately knew who it was so they quietly opened the door to see Kayla holding on to Aerrow and crying her eyes out while Aerrow was comforting her "Aerrow you're ok!" Piper ran up and hugged him like Kayla had done "Piper i'm so glad you're ok what happened how did I get in here anyway?" Junko sat down next to the others while RAdarr jumped up and curled up next to Aerrow.

"well do you remember anything from when the Dark ace attacked you in the street? Kayla found you and brought you home and a few hours later he attacked again, and that night Radarr and I went to Cyclonia to rescue you, When we got there and we met with Cyclonis I traded my only helix stone for you and she let us go without any hassles . Junko looked after Kayla when we were gone and the next morning we stopped for crystals. That night we found a cave and I bandaged your wounds as much as I could and we waited till morning,and finally we came here earlier and here we are" Aerrow just laid there with a shocked face "while Piper was out looking for you I looked after Kayla for a couple of days and man she can play monopoly" They all smiled.

"The doctor said it will take time to heal but in a few days you can come home and Kayla picked up a prescription for some painkillers that will help" "thanks sweetie really appreciate it" she smiled and hugged him again "Hey Kayla I have to go home for bait do you want to come or stay?" "I'll stay for a little while""yeah I gotta go home too chief needed me to do something for him" "Ok bye uncle Junko thanks for looking after me" she hugged the wallop and hugged her mum "I'll be back soon to pick you up" "ok thanks mum are you going or staying Radarr?" "I need him with me because we need to report to the council and he also knows what happened ok buddy you can come back later if you like" he chirped and jumped on her shoulder "I'll be back as soon as I can" she gave them both a quick hug and kiss "love you" then she walked out with Junko and Radarr.

"So… I hear you beat Junko at monopoly" they started to laugh "well I did beat you last time" "oh really remember the time you went broke" "yes" they started to laugh again and Aerrow winced in pain as he held his side where the dark ace attacked him "dad are you ok do you want me to get a doctor?" "no it's… ok just sore from laughing I guess" he smiled but Kayla wasn't convinced but she went a long with it anyway.

A few hours later Piper came back to pick up Kayla but when she got there she smiled and giggled a little, Kayla was on the bed next to Aerrow and the were cuddled up together asleep "awww just like old times". She went over and woke Kayla up "hmmm" she rubbed her eyes and sat up "hey hon time to go home" she yawned and got up "ok bye dad I love you" she gave him another cuddle before walking out the door waiting for her mother "bye hon" Piper gave him a kiss and left.

When they got home Kayla went to bed while Piper read a book on crystal and eventually went to bed swell.

…

The next morning they went for a walk down town, they bought a few things and went back to the house but forgot something so they grabbed the prescription and went to the chemist "hey mum can I go to the hospital" "sure honey don't be too long though" "ok love you" Kayla ran to the hospital and up to the information desk "Hi Kayla how's it going?" "hi Starling good how about you?" "great ever since I retired from my duties I've had more time on my hands, here to see your dad" "yep" "ok go on" "thanks" so she walked to the elevator and pressed up.

When she got out she walked to the room and quietly waked in and she found Aerrow asleep. "hey dad" she gave him a small hug "hey sweetie", turns out he was awake for a few minutes before she came in "how are you feeling?" "better than before thats for sure" he smiled and gave her a hug "so how have you been?" "ok I guess but I didn't want to leave you last night figured you'd get lonely" he smiled "really? the way I see it is that you didn't want to leave me because your a daddy's girl huh?" "daaaaad!" she started to laugh although it was true she was her daddy's girl.

There was a knock on the door and Starling came in "morning guys" "morning Starling" Aerrow replied with a smile "great news the doctor checked your results and you're ok to go home" "great". She handed him his uniform and both Kayla and Starling went outside, a minute or two later Aerrow walked out "ok before you go I just need you to sign some forms and you're free to go" She handed him the forms and they were filled out, they said bye to Starling and left.

"dad you know mums going to be really happy to see that you are ok" "I know come on lets go home" so they walked through the town and up a small path until they saw the house up ahead. When they got back Radarr chirped and perched himself on Aerrow's shoulder and Aerrow scratched behind the sky monkeys ear where he liked it "hey buddy" Piper walked in and Gave Aerrow a massive hug and kissed him on the lips "welcome home sweetie" "good to be home with you guys" they all smiled and Aerrow said "so anyone up for monopoly?" he had the smirk on is face that Piper knew all too well "you're on"so they got the board out and played for hours.

…

The next couple of days have been nice and peaceful, on occasion Aerrow was a bit sore but the pain passed quickly with the painkillers. Some days they would go to the park and relax an others they would go down town for awhile. Finally Aerrow was well enough to move around a lot like he used to so Piper remembered the promise she made to Kayla and said "who wants to go to Terra Neon for the day, my treat" "yeah" Kayla cried out "Aerrow will ou be up for it?" "sure I don't mind… I don't mind at all.

**And there you have it finished! hope everyone liked it like I said criticism welcome at anytime well bye for now**

**:**


End file.
